


Метод допроса

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О том, как Лагуна допрашивает засланных к нему убийц.





	Метод допроса

Острие упиралось в горло. Напротив он видел каменное лицо сына. Сына, который почему-то захотел убить его. Было и горько, и печально, и больно. И невыносимо любопытно.  
\- За что? - спросил Лагуна, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
\- Мне за это заплатили, - не стал скрывать Скволл.  
Он без колебаний занес лезвие, но отец легко выбил ганблейд из его рук. На свое счастье он сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и одного движения хватило, чтобы сделать это. Нокаутированный отлетевшим ему в лоб тапком, Скволл растянулся на полу, постанывая от боли. Он довольно ощутимо ударился затылком, когда падал, да и тапок оказался не таким уж безобидным...  
Лагуна присел рядом и навис над ним, крепко прижав его к полу за запястья. Скволл брыкнулся и задергался, но президент держал крепко.  
\- Кто велел тебе меня убить?  
\- Не скажу!  
Лагуна пожал плечами и наклонился над сыном, сближаясь с ним почти вплотную. На секунду Скволл испугался. А потом ощутил на своих губах поцелуй...  
\- Ну так кто? - ласково повторил отец.  
\- Ты что, с ума сошел?! - ошеломленно воскликнул Скволл. Голос чуть не сорвался на истеричный визг. - Ничего не скажу!  
\- Неужели? А если попытать?  
\- Все равно не скажу! Я сиид!  
Лагуна тихо хихикнул и игриво куснул его за ушко. Скволл сжался, отчаянно краснея и ощущая, как учащается дыхание. Он весь напрягся, когда мягкий скользкий язык проник в его ушко и принялся хозяйничать там, тщательно и изощренно лаская.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! - захныкал Скволл, хаотично дергаясь и не зная, куда деться от всего этого.  
\- Допрашиваю.  
\- Идиот!!! Извращенец!!!  
Идиот и извращенец - больше о Лагуне можно было ничего и не говорить. Характеристика и так была вполне исчерпывающей.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько это эффективно, - усмехнулся президент, разворачивая сына и заставляя уткнуться лицом в пол.  
Когда штаны поползли вниз по бедрам, Скволл задергался в панике.  
\- Ну? Расскажешь или мне продолжать? - эротично шепнул на ушко отец.  
\- Ничего не скажу! - заупрямился сиид.  
\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами президент.  
Заломив ему руки, он улегся сверху, прижимаясь вплотную, и слегка потерся носом о его волосы. Скволл захныкал и выгнулся, ощутив, как сзади в бедро упирается что-то твердое. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что именно. Решив быть стойким до конца, он стиснул зубы, дергаясь и пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, затмевающих разум импульсами наслаждения.  
Отец терся сзади, обхватив рукой его член и двигая ею - сначала медленно и ласково, потом все больше наращивая темп. Скволл стонал в голос и матерился сквозь зубы, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Он то оттопыривал задницу, пытаясь освободить член из его хватки, то, упираясь ягодицами в его плоть, толкался вперед, прямо в горячую похотливую руку. Деваться было решительно некуда.  
Лагуна ласкал так умело и с таким усердием, что Скволлу хватало ума понять - долго он не продержится. Он и так ощущал себя уже на пределе. На каждый вопрос, повторенный на ушко хриплым шепотом, хотелось выкрикнуть ответ и наконец кончить. Терпеть эту сладостную пытку было невыносимо.  
Скволл сжался и застонал, пытаясь поджать ноги, когда между ягодиц уперлось что-то горячее и скользкое. От напряжения на глазах выступили слезы. Отец потерся у входа в его тело и вошел совсем на чуть-чуть, жадно покусывая его ушко и повторяя вопрос. Он медленно проскальзывал внутрь и тут же отстранялся, мучая и истязая, распаляя желание, которое стало совсем уж нестерпимым. Скволл постанывал и похныкивал, пытаясь сжаться и не дать ему войти, но расслабился, когда рука отца снова обхватила его член.  
Лагуна вошел все так же медленно и замер, погрузившись на всю глубину, которая только оказалась возможной. Внутри было мягко и горячо, и президент сам признался бы в чем угодно, чтобы только ощущать это подольше. Скволл дернулся и жалобно всхлипнул, бессильно толкнувшись ему в руку. Его напряженное тело объяла дрожь. Лагуна успокаивающе погладил его по волосам и, бережно оттянув его голову назад, вновь повторил вопрос. Слова были уже едва различимы - дыхание сбивалось и вместо речи из горла вырывались сладостные стоны и хрипы.  
Каждый толчок становился сильнее и резче предыдущего, и под конец президент уже просто вбивал сына в пол, заставляя вопить в голос. Скволл даже не заметил, в какой именно момент отец перестал держать его руки. Он понял это только тогда, когда слишком сильно царапнул пол, едва не поломав ноготь, отозвавшийся болью. В такой момент было уже не до сопротивления... Он был почти на грани и уже не пытался уклониться от ласк и прикосновений. Когда по телу пробежалась дрожь, дыхание остановилось на мгновение, а все внутри сжалось, обволакивая замершего в нем Лагуну, он наконец громко выкрикнул ответ на вопрос, который из последних сил шепнул ему на ушко отец.  
Обессиленные накрывшим обоих блаженством, они несколько минут просто лежали на полу, навалившись друг на друга. Переведя дыхание и остудив не в меру горячий пыл, президент поднялся, пошатываясь, и, подхватив сына на руки, осторожно усадил его в кресло.  
\- Ты садист! - застонал Скволл. - Это бесчеловечно!  
\- Разве тебе было неприятно?  
\- Так нельзя с людьми!  
\- Убивать тоже нельзя.  
Сиид покраснел и поджал ноги к груди, обхватывая их руками. Черт, лучше бы его пытали традиционным способом... Тогда, по крайней мере, не было бы так стыдно...  
\- Что ты со мной сделаешь? - мрачно буркнул он, утыкаясь себе в колени.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Сначала выебал меня, а теперь вообще отпускаешь...  
\- Это мой метод допроса. А теперь что мне с тобой делать?  
\- Как тебе вообще страну доверили?  
\- Да больше некому было.  
\- Придурок.  
Лагуна вздохнул и задумчиво почесал в затылке, подыскивая подходящие слова.  
\- Ты наемник. Просто солдат, которому дали приказ. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Я согласился его выполнить!  
\- А ты мог отказаться?  
\- Мог...  
\- Почему согласился? Я так тебе не нравлюсь?  
\- Наоборот... Я должен быть выше привязанностей...  
Лагуна едва заметно покраснел и потер начинающую побаливать ногу. Эти слова были равносильны признанию в любви. Захватив сына в объятия, словно в плен, он потискал его, как ребенка, и довольно улыбнулся. Скволл опешил, не зная, как реагировать. Больше всего ему хотелось натянуть хотя бы штаны.  
\- Чем больше ты будешь отказываться от привязанностей, тем больше будет вокруг пустоты, - глубокомысленно произнес президент, потрепав его за щечку. - А пустота от боли не спасает. Даже если ты потеряешь что-то важное, оно останется в твоих воспоминаниях. А если у тебя нет ничего, то ты и не живешь вовсе.  
\- Ты слишком добр ко мне, - буркнул Скволл, утыкаясь ему в грудь. От отца веяло сексом, потом и мудростью. - Прости... Мне стыдно...  
\- Я тебя уже наказал, - засмеялся Лагуна, прижимая его к себе. - Правда, папа мастер пыток?  
\- Не существует пытки ужаснее, - уверил сын, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Вот поэтому папа до сих пор живой, - зловеще хихикнул президент, щупая его за ляжки.  
Скволл поежился, смыкая ноги и лихорадочно нашаривая взглядом штаны. Человек, который допрашивал своих киллеров сексом, был поистине ужасен и непобедим...


End file.
